


With Love

by blue_jack



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: D/s elements, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, sub!Steve, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/pseuds/blue_jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha has always believed in giving the best presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MetaAllu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/gifts).



> For the wonderful MetaAllu. *hugs*

It’s Steve’s birthday, and Natasha has always believed in giving the best presents.

The look on Steve’s face when Tony walks in tells her that she’s already accomplished her goal, and Steve hasn’t even technically opened his gift yet.

“Natasha, what—”

“Happy birthday, sweetheart,” she says, sliding her arm across his shoulders to keep him sitting on the edge of the bed and moving from his side to settle behind him, pressing her bare breasts to his back. He shivers.

“Yeah, happy birthday, Steve,” Tony says, the bow that’s draped over his chest just happening to catch the light perfectly, and it’s one of the things that amuses her so much about him: he’s such a showman.

“But—”

“Shh, you don’t have to worry about a thing,” she tells Steve, lightly covering his mouth with the tips of her fingers. “Don’t I always take care of you?

He hesitates before nodding slowly, and the tension starts to leak from his shoulders. He trusts her to know she won’t hurt him, no matter how present the danger might be. And Tony is so very dangerous for Steve. 

“Keep your eyes on Tony, Steve,” she says, keeping her arm loosely clasped around his shoulders while using the other hand to glide down his arm, caress his stomach, his muscles flinching in excitement. Tony’s gaze follows her the whole time. Steve swallows, fingers curling, but he doesn’t stop her, lets her toy with him for her and Tony’s pleasure. “Just keep your eyes on him.”

She thinks he wouldn’t have been able to do anything else, even if she hadn’t given him permission, because he stares at Tony like he’s his last chance at salvation, and she wonders, not for the first time, how Tony can be so blind.

It’s not her place to judge though. Not when she has her own issues to contend with, and besides, it’s Steve’s birthday. There should never be sad thoughts on a birthday.

“Isn’t he gorgeous?” she whispers into Steve’s ear, and now they’re both watching Tony, who stands relaxed in front of them, completely comfortable, even though he’s the only one still dressed, and, in this particular context, he’s a stranger in their midst.

Then again, it’s probably not the first time he’s ever been in a threesome, and she’d already explained what she wanted from him, so he’s going in with his eyes wide open.

“Yes,” Steve says, so lowly that she almost misses it, and his head twitches, as if he’s stopping himself from burying his face in her hair.

There’ll be none of that, however, and she stops moving her hand, lets it come to a rest on Steve’s cock as she says, “Tony, why don’t you give him something worth looking at?”

“I’d be insulted,” Tony says, eyes crinkling as he pulls the end of the bow and it falls to the ground in a tumble of satin, “if I were in anyone else’s company. But I have to admit I’m having a hard time deciding where to look myself when there’s such an abundance of riches.”

She uses her other hand to pull on Steve’s thigh, spreading his legs a little wider, and while Steve jerks, muscles jumping before he gives in, it’s Tony reaction that really makes the move worthwhile. His hands freeze on his tie for a second, and when he resumes undressing, the cocky smile has faded to something more honest and hungry.

Sadly, it’s doubtful that Steve notices, however, because he’s staring at Tony’s fingers as they slip one button after another free. Still, it’s accomplished what she’d set out to do, which is to keep his attention where it belongs instead of turning inward, and she lets him be quiet as Tony strips. 

It’s only when Tony’s completely naked, his erection unabashedly eager, that she says, “Do you see how much he wants you?”

But Steve shakes his head, just the slightest movement side to side like he’s too fixated to spare the energy, and he says, “It’s because of you.”

“He can’t even _see_ me,” Natasha says, and it’s true. Most of her body is hidden behind Steve, because she’d wanted to make that first moment as private as she could between them while still being able to gauge both their reactions, Tony by sight and Steve by touch. The last thing she’d wanted to do was hurt Steve, and even beyond the fact that she’s invited _Tony_ , she’s never brought in anyone else to their sessions, even though they’ve talked about it. She’d been ninety-eight percent certain that it was the right decision, but the last two percent had given her pause.

Steve doesn’t say anything, but it’s answer enough, and she contains her sigh before saying, “Tony, I think it’s time to show Steve how happy you are to see him.”

The cocky smile is back, but she allows it. It’s going to be gone in a second after all.

Except Steve tenses all over when Tony walks over and drops to his knees in front of him, his fingers unfurling in order to clutch at her arms, and she can feel the tremor in them. 

“Do you want to stop?” she asks, ignoring Tony now, because no matter how lovely he might look at their feet, Steve is her main concern.

“No,” Steve says, his fingers digging into her skin. “No.”

It’s impossible to free her arms with the way he’s holding them, not without harming him, so she orders him to kiss her, has to do it again in a harder voice a second time when he can’t seem to comply. He calms down wonderfully when he finally surrenders, however, and by the time they pull apart, his breathing has evened out.

It speeds up again as soon as he looks down at Tony, who is patiently waiting for the two of them to finish, or as close to patience as he can get. Natasha had been very firm about the rules when she’d approached Tony, and while Tony had tried to argue, she’d refused to be swayed. Tony only got to touch Steve when she invited him to, and as soon as she signalled a stop, he stopped. It might not be what Tony wants, but it _is_ what Steve needs, and that’s all she cares about.

Still, Steve is much more composed, even reaching out to trace his fingers gently down Tony’s cheek, so when she asks again, “Do you want to stop?” and he says no, this time she believes him.

She plays with Steve’s nipples as Tony starts to lick, pinching and rolling them between her fingers and then her nails and letting Steve ground himself on her touch and the pain she bestows upon him as Tony takes him deeper and deeper.

He has Steve panting and shaking in minutes, although only part of that has to do with skill. Steve has wanted this for so long, and it’s apparent to her if no one else that he doesn’t know what to do with himself now that he’s gotten it.

If it were her pleasuring Steve, this would be the point where she’d pull back, where she’d tease and torment him, keeping orgasm just out of reach. It’s not her, however, and it _is_ his birthday, and furthermore, Tony has unknowingly played a much longer game with him than anything she could ever do, so she whispers, “You can come anytime you like,” and watches the inevitable results. 

Steve is lovely when he orgasms, and Tony seems to agree, keeping his eyes glued to Steve’s face throughout. She’s always thought of Tony as easy to read, hiding so many of his emotions that he practically screams them out loud, but there’s something in his expression that makes her wonder if she’s been too careless in her assumptions. She’d known that Tony would be receptive to joining them, had known that he had feelings for Steve that went beyond what he felt for many of his other friends. She’d thought it would be enough to build upon. 

The unguarded look in his eyes makes her think he’s already much more invested than he’s been willing to show.

She just barely keeps from rolling her eyes. Men.

“It’s only polite to tell him how happy you are to see him too, Steve,” she chides eventually, after they’ve stared into each other’s eyes for what feels like minutes.

“Oh, I think I can tell,” Tony says, his voice only slightly hoarse, but it’s enough to make Steve stare at his mouth. “But I would never say no to Steve showing his appreciation.”

“And if I want Steve to show it by fucking you until you come?” she asks, already knowing the answer but wanting to say it out loud just to see the way Steve shudders all over.

“Then I would say are you sure it’s Steve’s birthday and not mine?”

She’s always thought Tony was an attractive man, even if she’s never felt compelled to do anything about it before, but it’s definitely no hardship to let him kiss and caress her while Steve recovers, watching the two of them but keeping himself back. She thinks he’s using the time to think things over, or at least, that had been the plan, but Tony makes it impossible for Steve to be aloof, telling her how beautiful she is, how beautiful she is with Steve, how beautiful Steve is, bringing the two of them closer and closer to him until Steve’s forced to join in or get off the bed entirely.

She’d laugh if she didn’t think Steve would take it the wrong way, and she’s glad that her heart is already taken, because Tony at his brightest can outshine the sun. 

They end up with Tony on his stomach between her legs and Steve between his, and it’s almost a shame that Tony’s too busy to see the expression on Steve’s face when he pushes inside, amazed and overwhelmed. She enjoys the tension in Tony’s body, however, the way his tongue turns uncoordinated and the moans that are muffled between her thighs, and maybe it’s better this way. She’d already known Steve needed a mediator in his relationship with Tony, and she doubts he would’ve let himself be this vulnerable if Tony had been watching.

Besides, it’s a sight to behold, the way Steve’s body flexes as he fucks Tony, the way he draws Tony’s hips up in order to get as deep as he can go, pausing at the end of each stroke like he needs to savor every moment. And Tony, Tony takes it so very well, grinding back and making these perfectly debauched sounds, never losing contact with her all the while, and the care he exerts to please them both makes her so very, very wet. 

She lets Steve go slowly at first, lets the pleasure build and crest while Tony works her with his tongue, and it’s almost unfair how talented he is at it. She tells Steve, “Harder,” afterwards, and her breath hitches every time Tony is shoved against her, his face shiny with her juices.

“Make him come,” she orders Steve, and with a slight sob, he starts pumping even harder, his expression twisting as he keeps his own orgasm at bay. She doesn’t give Steve permission to climax until Tony is limp between them, blissed out and fucked up, and Steve comes immediately as soon as she says the word, red-faced and gasping for air.

They both hold Steve after they’ve cleaned up, his face pressed to her neck but his hand keeping Tony firmly against his back. 

“Would you like me to go?” Tony asks quietly after the silence has started taking on a life of its own. 

“Steve?” she asks, because that had been the one thing she hadn’t negotiated with Tony, not knowing if Steve would want him there or if he’d want the chance to collect himself.

“Stay,” Steve says, turning so he’s looking at Tony, expression cautious but hopeful. 

And Tony glances once at her before saying, “Alright,” and he leans in slowly. She has all the time in the world to stop them, but they’re not scening anymore, and she already knows how much Steve wants it.

Her heart aches to see them lose themselves in their first kiss, slow and tender, and she takes Steve’s hand, squeezing it gently. They really are so good for each other.

It makes her wistful, her thoughts turning to Clint, and she wonders.


End file.
